Speech, Sight, and Sound
by ObiWanGirl
Summary: An insane ex-employee of KaibaCorp is out for revenge, how will Seto and Mokuba cope? And what if Jou got caught in the middle? {Chapter 6 up}
1. Chapter One

Jou opened his eyes slowly, and put a hand to his head. 'Ugh, where am I?' He thought, sitting up slowly. Something sticky rolled down his neck slowly, and he moved his hand from his head to his neck, and instantly recognized the feel of it. He moved his hand, now contaminated with the stuff, to his face, and his fear was confirmed. It was blood. His eyes widened as he remembered what had happened. 'Mokuba! Kaiba! Where are they!?!' He looked around quickly, then regretted it when from his neck a shearing pain came. When he tried to call out for the two siblings, nothing came out. Which wasn't normal. Or good.

"Jou..." Mokuba said quietly, and the blonde looked up. The boy was chained to the wall, and by the looks of it, had been crying. "He..he took nii-sama...after..." The long haired boy broke back into sobs again. Jou tried to go to him, but his other wrist was chained to the wall. 

"...!" Jou tried to comfort the boy, but nothing came out again. Mokuba must have seen the confused look on his face and winced. Jou looked at him inquisitively. Mokuba opened his mouth to reply, to tell him why, when a door opened and Seto's limp body was thrown out, followed by a tall, burly man, with a grinning face. 

"Two down, now the brat..." He walked over to the wall where Jou was chained, dragging Seto's body behind. Chaining the blue eyed boy to the wall, he turned his sites to Mokuba. "Your brother will ever regret firing me..." He unchained Mokuba, who struggled, kicked, screamed for Seto, but to no avail, for the man dragged the poor boy into the next room and slammed the door. 

Jou gulped and hoped to Kami-sama that he could reach Kaiba. He crawled over to Seto and began to shake him. 'Come on Kaiba, time to wake up...' Jou pleaded that the CEO was actually still alive, and that monster in the next room wouldn't do anything to kid Kaiba. Seto groaned, and Jou thanked any god that would be listening. 

"Go 'way Moku...sleep..." He murmured, and Jou rolled his eyes, and continued to shake him. This time, blue eyes opened and Jou blinked, and gulped. There were two big gashes on those blue eyes. He bit his lip. Seto blinked, and went to rub his eyes. Jou grabbed his wrist quickly. Seto probably shouldn't touch them in any way. 

"Who's there?" Seto demanded weakly, yanking his arm away from Jou, who sighed. 'How the heck am I suppose to tell him who I am?! I can't even talk damn it!'

"Well?!" Seto's tone got sharper. "I know you're not Mokuba..." Jou realized that there was no way he could tell Seto who he was, and ran a hand through his blonde hair, which he figured was blood stained. 

"Are you not going to reply?" Suddenly, an idea smacked Jou in the face. He grabbed Seto's hand and put it to his neck, hoping Seto could put two and two together. Seto's eyes widened as realization crossed his face.

"That...that madman took your voice?" Seto whispered quietly. Jou placed Seto's hand on his head and nodded, so that Seto could tell he was saying yes. "Hm...I guess I should guess who you are then." Another nod. 

"Hm..you wouldn't be Yugi, I'd feel that hair...hm...Jounouchi?" Jou nodded, and let go of Seto's hand, which fell loosely to the boys side. "Where's Mokuba?!" He asked, and Jou closed his eyes. How could he tell Seto, even if he could talk, that the one person that he loved most in the world was probably getting tortured this very moment?

He didn't have to think about it long, as the door opened and the unconscious body of Mokuba flew out of the door with a thud, followed by the man waltzing out of the room, a satisfied look on his demented face, which made Jou jump up and fight the chain holding him back to get at the man. 

"Hah, the poor mute blonde is upset I did something to the little brat..." Seto's head shot up. 

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MOKUBA!?!?!?" He yelled, standing up and his arms were waving out to get the man. 

"Aw, now his blind brother is trying to get me...well, either way, don't worry, I'll leave your darling little brother in the care of the mute one, pity he won't be able to comfort the boy...not like the brat could hear him anyway!" He laughed, and Jou watched as he left. He put a hand on Seto, telling him that it was pointless to try to get that madman. Seto sank to his knees, a hand covering his eyes. 

"Mokuba..." He said to Jou. "Where's Mokuba?" Jou looked over to where Mokuba lay, and inched over there. The man had been right, Mokuba was within his reach. He picked up the unconscious boy and carried him over to Seto. 

When Seto felt Jou set his little brother on his lap, he felt tears spring into his eyes. He could feel the rise and fall of Mokuba's chest, for which he was incredibly thankful. He lifted his brother and hugged him tightly, rocking back and forth. He wasn't aware when the police broke into the room, and lifted both he and Mokuba into an ambulance, nor what they were saying. It was his fault this had happened to his brother. His fault. It echoed like a mantra in his head. 

~~

ObiWanGirl: Now all you peoples, dun get any ideas, I'm just testing out this fic. I had to write it...damn plot bunnies...V_V

Seto: Why AM I BLIND HERE TOO!?!?!?!? *is pissed off*

Jou: Aw, now she's torturing me now..

Mokuba: *sniffing* I thought I was your favorite midget...

OWG: *glomps Mokuba* Course yah are...I just needed a reason to make Seto wanna kill me! ^_^

Seto: Oh, thanks for reminding me. *grabs machine gun* DIEEEE

OWG: *blinks*

Jou: She's BLINKING?!?!

OWG: He's still blind. Odds are, he'll hit you or Mokuba...

Jou: *hides behind Mokuba*

Mokuba: *hides behind all the readers*

Seto: *ends up hitting OWG anyways* HAH HAH HAH!!! *maniacal laughter*

Jou and Mokuba: *blinking slowly* Uhm...review? 0_o


	2. Chapter Two

Little note:

Malik = hikari

~~

Jou yawned. He'd been confined to this blasted bed for the past week. Damn hospital. Damn doctors. Damn nurses.... He could have gone on, but the doctor assigned to him just walked in the room.

"Jounouchi Katsuya" He read off, looking at his chart. Jou rolled his eyes, it'd been a week, and his doctor STILL didn't know his name...then again, the only reason Jou was able to stay in the hospital was because of his minuscule life insurance. "Well, Jounouchi-sama, we've gotten your test results back." He looked up. "We cannot do anything to save your voice." Jou blinked as the doctor turned and left the room.

'Well, that was...sudden....and rude...and...wait...did he just say..crap.'

~~

Meanwhile, in the Kaiba room, Seto was restless. Mokuba was sleeping..or at least, Seto thought he was. '...these doctors are idiots. Bloody idiots.' He thought for what seemed the fifty millionth time in the last hour. At last though, he heard the door to the room open, and someone's footsteps enter. 

"...Kaiba-kun..." Ryou's shy voice quietly said. Seto raised an eyebrow. Of all of Yugi's friends, he never thought that the quiet British boy would be the one to come represent Yugi and them. 

"What do you want?" Seto asked sharply, not wanting any visitors. Ryou gulped, and walked over to the side of Seto's bed. 

"..eeto...Yugi-kun asked me to come..." Seto snorted. 

"I thought you all would be visiting the mutt."

"Um...well, everyone is, but Yugi thought that you might be lo..."

"You can go tell Yugi that you visited me, so get out." Seto snapped. Ryou stepped back. 

"..h...hai Kaiba-kun. Sayonara." Ryou all but ran out of the room. Seto shook his head, and resumed calling the doctors bloody idiots. 

"Nii-sama?" Mokuba called quietly. Seto sat up, Mokuba hadn't been asleep after all? Or did he just wake up?

"Hai Mokuba?" He asked, forgetting for a second that Mokuba couldn't hear him. 

"...never mind nii-sama...."

~~

"Oniichan!!" Shizuka cried, running into Jou's room, followed by Yugi, Yami, Honda, Otogi, and Malik. Jou smiled shakily as Shizuka hugged him. Everyone said their various greetings, and sat in the chairs placed around the room. 

"Jou-kun..." Yugi said, smiling. "I'm glad you're okay..I mean," He paused, and pulled out a notepad from his pocket, handing it to Jou. "Here, so you can still say stuff until you recover." He said brightly. Jou bit his lip, staring at the pad. 'Well, better get this over with now...I think...' He thought, and grabbed a pen from the table next to him. 

'_Thanks Yugi.' _He wrote, then held it out for Yugi to read. Yugi smiled, and Jou flipped the page of the pad. He scribbled something, then tossed it to Honda, who read aloud. 

" 'Everyone'," Honda began. " 'I'll never talk again.' " Everyone blinked, and looked at Jou, who sighed, motioning for Honda to toss him the pad. 

_'The doctor said....that theres nothin he can do. I'm screwed, ne?' _Tossing the pad to Malik this time, he hugged Shizuka tightly, who had started crying hysterically. He rested his head on hers, and rocked her back and forth, having already accepted his fate, and resigned himself to it. 

~~

AN: I know, short chapter, but meh, it's better than nothing, ne? ^.^ I have a fetish with torture of bishis'....so it's really wonderful that I get to torture two of my favorites! If this chapter sucked, (which I think it did, but then again, I only like a few of the chapters of all fics I've ever written), don't flame me please...well, you can, but...that'd be mean...*sniffs* ^.^;;;

Disclaimer: ObiWanGirl doesn't own anything from Yu-Gi-Oh, though, according to Baz, it's the first time he's read this storyline, so now I feel special!!! XD

To the reviewers: 

shishu: ....your review confused me, but then again, most things do! ^.^;; I take it you don't like yaoi...well, I can't make any promises, but this fic may not be yaoi, though...I might get inspiration and ya know, I have to go with any inspirations I get...as little and stupid as they are... Oh, and I agree with you, the Japanese version sooo rules!!*dancing around to Warriors (5th opening methinks)*

cloud-1-3-5: *does happy dance* Yay!!! Finally a fic of mine that's original! ^.^ I feel like praising you because you think this fic has an original storyline...but you only get my praise in reviews and chats so nyah! ^.^;; Besides...your fics are so much more original than... Gah!! I'm praising you in the review response!! Damnit!! -_-;;;

To the rest of yahs: ^.^ As you can see, I've updated!! You'd get a more..complete response if you bothered to put somethin other that 'continue' and 'update soon' ...though, I tend to do that too, so I can't really say nothin... ^.^;;


	3. Chapter Three

"Kaiba-sama," Kitsuna-sensei began, standing at the foot of Seto's bed. Seto sat up quickly. 

"Hai, sensei?" He said, trying to keep his tone even. Today was the day he and Mokuba's lives would be decided. Today the results of their tests got in. Kitsuna-sensei sighed, and Seto took that as a bad sign, and resisted the urge to bite his lip.

"I'm sorry Kaiba-sama, but your vision.." Seto's mind drifted away, he had heard all that he needed to hear. He was blind. Permanently.

"And Mokuba?" Seto pressed, and his fears were confirmed with the prolonged silence hanging in the air. 

"...there was nothing we could do Kaiba-sama, gomen nasai." The doctor sighed, "But if there is anyth..."

"Please leave." Seto said, his eyes burning with pain. Kitsuna-sensei nodded, then scurried out the door, leaving Seto to his thoughts. Mokuba was asleep now, it was close to nine pm, and all the tests they had been put through had worn the boy out. 

~~

Yugi and Ryou were sitting at the game shop, waiting for everyone to show up so they could go visit Jou again. Since there was nothing better to do, they were channel surfing. 

"Yugi, can you slow down?" Ryou asked, actually wanting to know what was going on in each show they passed.

"But Ryou..."

{He's right aibou} Yami said suddenly. 

[Shut up Yami]

{*smirk*} Yugi slowed down the button pressing and was about to change the channel, when a reporter came on, standing outside KaibaCorp. Yugi raised his eyebrows, as the two listened to what she had to say.

"Today, the big five, the board of directors of KaibaCorp released a statement about the current health of the current CEO, Kaiba Seto." The screen flashed to Johnson, the accountant, standing in front of a podium.

"It is with the greatest remorse that I called you all together today. Due to the viscous attack on Kaiba Seto, we are sadly held by contract to remove him from power until further notice, or his official resignation."

~~

Seto had been listening to the press conference on his pocket radio, and growled. Those bastards' had no right to remove him from power, he had made sure of that when he removed the clause that they were using from the guidelines of the company. How were they doing this, and legally at that?! 

_"...I have just been informed by Kaiba Seto's doctor that the test results run on him have been concluded..." _Seto visibly shook in anger. Of course! Those bastards had paid off his doctor to give them his _private_ file, so they would have fire power against him. Seto took off his headphones and threw them across the room, hitting a wall with a crack. He visibly shook with anger. They had no right to do this to him! After all the work he had done, they were stripping him of his power!

~~ 

Now back inside the executive room of KaibaCorp, Johnson smirked. Their plan of hiring that man to get Kaiba out of their way was a complete success. Shutting the door, he turned to the four other men present.

"We have Kaiba Seto out of commission, now we have a clean take over." Johnson pressed up on his glasses. "Let us celebrate gentlemen."

~~

AN: Ha hah! It was the big five!! 

Seto: ..and you didn't know this? You're the author!

ObiWanGirl: Authoress

Seto: ...and I give a flying fuck?

ObiWanGirl: Yes

Seto: -_-

Mokuba: ...I'm not important enough to have any dialogue

Jou: At least you're mentioned more than 'Yugi and Ryou were going to visit Jou' .

Seto: ...this is a Me-centric chapter, isn't it...

ObiWanGirl: *nods*

Review Responses:

Thanks to all for reviewing!! (aka I'm too lazy to mention you all by name right now...by you all, I mean you five) 

Dedicated to Baz because he cheered me up today! ^.^ (and he's the only one of my close friends to actually read my fics *growls and glares at flamingballofdeath*)

Okay, till next update!! (pray it's soon)


	4. Chapter Four

"I'm sorry, Kaiba-sama." Seto's lawyer, Yai Kari, sighed. "I can't do anything to help you. I've gone over those documents I was sent one million times, there is no loophole in the Big Five's clause of the rules and bylaws of your company."

"Well," Seto growled though clenched teeth. "You better go over those documents another million times, or you're fired." Kari closed her eyes and counted to ten, there was no point of having two pissed off people yelling at each other.

"Hai, Kaiba-sama." She agreed. "...and Kaiba-sama?"

"What?" He snapped.

"How is Mokuba-san doing?" She asked. Over the years, she and the boy had grown close, Seto even regarded the woman as a trustworthy human being, (though, he never let her know that). 

"He's been better." Seto said. "Now if that's all Kari..."

"Hai Kaiba-sama. Ja ne." Seto hung up, and ran a shaky hand though his chestnut colored hair. He was screwed. Royally. Kari was the best lawyer in Domino, possibly all of Japan, and even she couldn't find a loophole. 

"Nii-sama?" Mokuba called weakly from the next bed over. Seto sighed, knowing full well that his little brother was looking at him, and judging by his tone, knew how stressed he was. Seto, however, didn't bother to answer, only nodded his head in reply, to signal to Mokuba he had heard. "Are we in trouble?" He asked quietly. Seto blinked, he hadn't expected Mokuba to be that attentive to everything going on. Seto's first impulse was to shake his head profusely, but he hesitated. 'But if Kari can't find some way out of this...we are in trouble. A shit load.'

~~

A week later, Jou bit his lip, his hand checking if the bandages were still in place around his neck. He was standing outside of his apartment, the one he shared with his father, who, to common knowledge, wasn't the most child friendly person in the world. Especially to those who cost him money. Sighing, he opened the door. 

Peering inside as he did whenever he came home, he had expected to see bottles upon bottles of empty liquor scattered around the floor, blood stains that no one bothered to clean, his father passed out on the couch, possibly the floor. However, this wasn't the sight that Jou beheld. The floor was clean, even the rusty colored stains were cleaned partially! Jou quickly checked the number on the door, making sure he had the right place, and it was indeed his home. 

"...Katsuya." Jou gulped as a tall, dirty blonde haired man opened the door fully. Jounouchi Rei looked his son over, and sighed. "Katsuya...I'm sorry." Jou blinked. That was not what he had expected. Rei led his son into the apartment, and told him to sit down on the couch, (It was actually clean enough to sit on). 

"Katsuya," Rei began, sitting in a chair opposite Jou, his hands folded, a remorseful look on his face. "Your friend Yugi came over here yesterday, along with Honda. They told me everything..." He smiled sadly. "I never realized I was in such a state, but when your friend Honda practically choked the life out of me, I...I haven't always been the best father, have I?" Jou closed his eyes. It figured, when his father finally got sober and regretted being an ass, he couldn't say anything. 

"Yugi, he told me how much you do for all of your friends. He asked me to..." Rei paused for a second before continuing. "He asked me to change. He asked me with such a...vehement pleading, it seemed like that he could see into my very soul.." Rei smiled. "But that's to philosophical for a Jounouchi, right?" He grinned, and walked over to Jou, kneeling next to him. "I can't promise I'll be the best father ever, but can you forgive me enough to let me again? A fresh start, you and I. What do you think of that Kat?" Jou sat there unblinking for a few minutes, until every emotion he had felt over the last two weeks had finally caught up to him. Jou started hugging his father tightly, tears streaming out of his face. Not of pain, not really of joy, tears that needed to be shed to cleanse Jou's soul so he could allow himself a new beginning. 

~~

ObiWanGirl: ^.^ Jou is really my favorite character, and I think he deserves a happier life, (yes, that's why I messed with it in the first place), plus, his father couldn't be such a cold hearted bastard....

Jou: *coughKaibacough*

ObiWanGirl:...to beat on a mute guy, ne? Especially such a cute one!! And as for Jou's dad, I don't think he even HAS a canon name, so I just plucked one out of thin air...(well, actually, I looked at my Mars manga and used that name, but meh)

Review Responses:

~cloud135: ^.^ I highly doubt you lasted five minutes, the way those e-mails went on. And thanks for saying that I got the Big 5 down to a 't'! I feel really nice knowing that! (Though I don't really get how you can get something down to a 't'...something to ponder on a rainy day...if I ever see one again, considering I live in a stupid desert...) I still don't think this is as good as you say it is. 

~YumeTakato: Maaaaybe they will. Maybe they wont. *shrug* I haven't really decided actually. The big 5 was introduced as an afterthought, so I haven't really planned out what Seto, Jou, and Moku do. 

~And to the rest of you! As you can see, I updated, so I fulfilled your requests! 

Seto: For once. *gets thwapped hard by ObiWanGirl* Itai...

Mokuba: Review please, and keep readin! =^.^= *thinking: I'm so cute..they can't resist me!*


	5. Chapter Five

The next few weeks went by quickly for Jou, he and his father had gotten closer that they had ever been, their apartment had been entirely redone, Jou loved his room the best, it was now had blue hues all over, (verses the ugly yellow/brown color it had been before). Best of all, his father threw a him surprise birthday party. It was the happiest time of Jou's life, despite the fact that he couldn't voice his glee. 

~~

For Seto, this was decidedly NOT the happiest time of his life. Mokuba at his heels, Seto stormed into his office, a scowl on his face. (Though, mentally pleased with himself because he remembered his way around KaibaCorp so well that he could walk and not run into anything). As soon as Mokuba came in and shut the door, Seto sighed, running a hand through his hair. His other hand held out in front of him trying to find his desk. 

Mokuba, knowing his brother's cold facade was just that, a facade, ran to help him to his desk. Seto mentally thanked Mokuba, knowing that it would just upset the boy if he tried to voice anything. 

"Nii-sama?" Mokuba asked, once Seto had sat down, taking a seat opposite the CEO, (possibly former). "We're in trouble, aren't we?" Seto leaned back, resting his head on the chair. He had known that Mokuba would spring that question sometime that day, like he had everyday since the Big Five announced that he was....incapable of running _his _company. Seto had avoided answering every time, because, in truth, he had no answer for the boy. 

"Nii-sama!" Mokuba stated, a tone in his voice Seto had never heard. "If there's something wrong, you better tell me!" Seto blinked, lifting his head. Mokuba was ordering _him_ around? Seto raised an elegant eyebrow. 

The door to his office swung open, revealing Johnson, accountant of KaibaCorp. "Ah, Kaiba-sama, I'm glad I found you." Johnson smirked, both at the knowledge that they had beaten the infamous Seto Kaiba and that the 'former' CEO didn't even see it coming. Quite literally. 

"Johnson." Seto growled. "What does a backstabbing bastard like you want?" 

"I was...well, all of us on the board wanted to know if you've decided to give up this foolish attempt to regain control of you..our company."

"Actually, for record. This is my company, not yours nor any of your associates. Secondly, I've never lost control of my company to begin with." Seto retorted. Mokuba looked back and forth between the two, not knowing what was going on, but had the feeling it wasn't good.

"Have you checked the company stocks lately?" Johnson pressed his glasses on his glasses. "Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot." He sneered. Seto glared.

"If you're here just to mock me, feel free to remove yourself from my si...office." Johnson smirked. 

"Of course, Kaiba-sama." He turned to leave, but paused. "Oh, and we'll be expecting your resignation papers by tomorrow." Johnson said, striding out of the room, and shutting the door. Seto slumped in his chair, sighing. 

"Mokuba...I think I have an answer for you now." He whispered aloud.

~~

ObiWanGirl: Hai, short chapter, but...*shrug* I have a small case of writers block. But at least I'm attempting to type, ne?

Jou: ..so...little of me....

Seto: What, is this fic centered on me or something?

ObiWanGirl: *ponders* Well...Jou just doesn't have anything important going on. He'll pry have a chapter primarily centered on him at a later date (a.k.a. have no storyline planned for Jou more so than...*edited for spoilers* ...and then the monkeys will have a dance number.)

Review Responses:

~Jenniyah: ^.^ All will be revealed soon...(a.k.a I have no idea yet)

~Shishu: Seto and Jou alternate being my favorite. I guess judging by the chapters...Seto's my fave right now, though I am screwing his life over a smidgen...^.^;;

Seto: SMIDGEN?! What are you smoking??????

ObiWanGirl: ^.^;; Don't make the readers think I'm high...though, all that caffeine may qualify as messing with my brain...hence my fan fictions...

~To the rest of you: Keep on reading! ^.^


	6. Chapter Six

Mokuba stood at the back of the gossiping crowd, watching as the CEO of KaibaCorp, his older brother, walked across to the podium. He knew the older boy had practiced so he wouldn't seem...uncapable of managing by himself to the public. The crowed hushed, Mokuba's heart raced with anxiety. His brother was going to announce something highly important today...something that decided their fate.

"Thank you members of the press, stock holders, and employees of KaibaCorperation, for attending this conference today...."

~~

The gang watched the press conference on the small television of the game shop, all were quiet. "Poor Kaiba-kun..." Yugi muttered, glancing at Jou, whos face remained passive, highly unreadable. Ryou bit his lip, feeling anguish for the CEO, even though the two had never even really spoken, he knew what it was like to lose something he loved dearly. 

~~

"...As you all may or may not know, the board of executives of KaibaCorperation feel that I am incapable of running this company, due to the fact of my lost eyesight..." Mokuba stared at his brother, blinking back tears. He knew what his brother was going to say, he had told Mokuba earlier. 

_"Mokuba..." Seto sighed as he stared with his unfocused eyes at the computer screen. "I have to tell you something..." Mokuba blinked, looking at his brother. He had gotten incredibly good at lip reading, so he could easily tell what his brother was saying._

_"Hai, nii-sama?"_

_"I can't do this anymore..."_

~~

"And so..." Seto closed his eyes, and the crowd held its breath. Johnson and the rest of the Big Five were smirking. They had known that Seto would succumb to their argument. KaibaCorp was theirs. 

"And so, I've decided that I will step down as CEO...and appoint my brother, Mokuba Kaiba, as the head of KaibaCorperation. He will take control officially once he has been deemed worth of taking my place." Seto nodded to the crowd, then walked off stage. Mokuba blinked, watching the text of his palm pilot scroll by.... _Appoint my brother, Mokuba Kaiba, as the head of KaibaCorperation..._ The young boy blinked. "Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?" He exclaimed loudly. Not one member of the crowd noticed him though, as everyone was gossiping about the change of leadership. 

~~

Squee! It's short, I know, but hey, it's better than nothin, ne?

~Review Responses:

To seto-jou-luv: They'll get together when they do! ^.^ I have no idea when the chapters will get longer, and here's the update! Woo!

To Belletiger: Jou n' Seto will meet either in the next chapter or the one after...

To cloud-1-3-5: Thanks! (I love the dark humor too, but I think my reserve of dark humor died along with the last chapter -_-;) 

To shishu: Mokie Okie Wokie Karaoke!! ^.^ And Seto left him in the dark till everyone else knew what he was gonna do too! Mean Seto! *thwaps Seto*

Okay, review and tell me to get my butt in gear and type this all up! ^.^'


End file.
